I'm With You
by Mary8
Summary: M/L read and find out


I'm With You Disclaimer: Nothing mine. character belong to whoever owns the rights to the roswell characters (but I wish Jason Behr was mine lol) and the Song I'm with you is from the Avril Lavigne CD (the cd rocks. if you don't own it buy it!!) Rating: PG Summary: I suck at these please read though.. AU M/L (once a dreamer always a dreamer) A/N: I was listen to the Avril Lavigne CD and this song and this Fanfic popped into my head. this is my 1st complete fanfic so please be kind!  
  
I'm standing on the bridge  
  
I'm waiting in the dark I thought that you'd be here by now There's nothing but the rain No footsteps on the ground I'm listening but there's no sound  
  
Liz Parker sat on the bridge waiting for her latest boyfriend to show up. It seems like she can't keep and boyfriend for longer then two weeks. And sure enough here it is there two week mark and he hasn't showed up yet. Liz tried to hide her tears because she really thought she liked this guy. But he was just like the others. Not willing to enter a relationship and now here she is waiting in the rain for a guy that she knows won't show up.  
  
Isn't someone trying to find me  
  
Won't somebody come take me home  
  
Liz was soaked from the rain but she just stood there wandering. isn't there someone out there for her. Someone she could love longer then just two weeks. But at this point she just wants someone. anyone to come and give her a ride home.  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life Won't you take me by the hand Take me somewhere new I don't know who you are but I'm with you  
  
It was just at that moment when Liz was about ready to walk home. Give up. When she saw a figure through all the rain she saw this man. he was taller then her (by a lot) he had dark wet hair and deep beautiful amber eyes that anyone could get lost in. At that moment Liz knew she wanted to be with this man. this man who she didn't know who he was or even what his name was and she really didn't care.  
  
I'm looking for a place  
  
I'm searching for a face Is anybody here I know Cause nothings going right And everythings a mess And no one likes to be alone  
  
But just as soon as Liz saw this face.it was gone. She thought she had imagined him. She could have easily because he looked just like her dream guy. Not that she was one to sit up at night and imagine a life with a perfect guy. But every girl has one guy that is exactly everything they could want in looks and in personality.  
  
Isn't anyone trying to find me  
  
Won't somebody come take me home  
  
Liz decided that no one was going to come neither her "boyfriend" nor her imaginary guy. So she slowly started walking home. At this point she didn't care how wet she was because she was already well passed drenched it was the breeze that was making her cold. or maybe it was just how lonely she was feeling either way she was freezing.  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life Won't you take me by the hand Take me somewhere new I don't know who you are but I'm with you I'm with you  
  
Liz had finally reached the main road on her walk home when suddenly a car pulled over and she heard a voice saying "do you need a ride home?" She didn't recognize the voice so she peered into the car to see who it was. And to her surprise there he was the one she had imagined. Liz of course accepted the ride home. And she hoped in and started to give him directions to her house.  
  
Why is every thing so confusing  
  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind Yeah Yeah.  
  
Liz still couldn't believe it. Here was the guy she would have sworn she saw earlier. But then he just vanished. Was she just losing her mind. Was this just some guy giving her a ride home and she just made up his looks. Then she looks over her shoulder and realizes that is no way he is not real. Liz quickly turned her head not wanting to get caught staring or anything embarrassing like that.  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life Take me by the hand Take me somewhere new I don't know who you are but I'm with you  
  
When they finally reached Liz's house. She reluctantly got out of the car and said her thankyous to him for driving her home especially with the rain and all. When he finally said "o yea by the way my name's Max. I'm new to town." She finally knew who he was and she just smiled and said "I'm Liz"  
  
A/N: FB plz.. just remember this is my 1st fanfic please be kind! 


End file.
